Un día, veinticuatro horas
by Hermann.Fred
Summary: Antes de que la Segunda Guerra Robotech y Zor obligaran a madurar a Dana Sterling, la teniente del 15º escuadrón vivió una peculiar e intensa relación con su subordinado directo, el sargento Angelo Dante.
1. Prólogo

**Un día, veinticuatro horas**

**Nota aclaratoria:**

Robotech es propiedad de Harmony Gold.

Antes de que el lector comience a leer este fanfic, debo declarar que la idea original no es mía, sino de Tayra, autora del fic "Inocencia". Ella me comentó en un chat la idea de escribir un fic que tuviera a Angelo Dante y a Dana Sterlingh como protagonistas.

Al final me he animado a escribirlo yo, pero debe quedar bien claro que la idea original es de ella. Desde siempre, he tenido un aprecio especial por la Cruz del Sur, la segunda generación de Robotech, y he comprobado que apenas existe material escrito en español basado en esta parte.

También quiero enviar un saludo a Ameban, autora de "Viñetas letra-K", quien me demostró que se pueden escribir fics de Robotech sin tener que recurrir a los temas de siempre.

Mi idea es desarrollar el argumento central del fic entre los capítulos 47 y 48 de la serie, aunque la historia comience justo después de los acontecimientos del capítulo 60. No pienso escribir una historia con muchos capítulos, e iré desarrollándola a medida que pueda.

* * *

**Prólogo**

"…_para los ganadores de la Segunda Guerra Robotech, la victoria será muy amarga. Su nueva sociedad deberá tratar de reconstruirse, pero esta vez, les espera un futuro muy incierto, ya que esperan la llegada de los invid"._

(Palabras finales del episodio 60 de Robotech, "Catastrophe")

Técnicamente, la guerra contra los Maestros de la Robotechnia había finalizado hacía cuatro horas. Cuatro horas desde que Zor hiciera estallar la nave de mando de los creadores de la robotechnología y de los zentraedi sobre las ruinas del SDF-1. Cuatro horas desde que la semilla de la Flor de la Vida se extendiera por los cuatro puntos cardinales, convirtiendo a la Tierra en un invernadero donde germinaría la protocultura.

Aquellas horas, como afirmaron en años futuros historiadores especializados en las guerras Robotech, fueron el principio de la Tercera Guerra Robotech. Las hordas invid, alertadas por el Sensor Nébula ya estaban de camino. Y aquel acontecimiento hizo que la Tierra brillara para ellos como la luz de un faro costero en la oscuridad de la noche.

Pero para el ejército de la Cruz del Sur no era momento para pensar en el enemigo que estaba por venir, sino en necesidades más urgentes. Era necesario coordinar las fuerzas restantes y reagruparlas. Los escuadrones de operaciones tácticas y de defensa civil fueron los que sufrieron más bajas durante el asalto final de los biorroids a Ciudad Monumento. La idea del comandante supremo Leonard de jugarse el todo por el todo tuvo como resultado una victoria pírrica. Por lo menos, en el final de la Primera Guerra Robotech, la Tierra sólo tuvo que lamentar la pérdida del SDF-1. Ahora, al ejército de la Cruz del Sur sólo le quedaban menos de las dos quintas partes de sus fuerzas operativas.

Ciudad Monumento, situada cerca de los restos del SDF-1 (dónde irónicamente se hallaba la matriz de protocultura) se hallaba arrasada. Apenas quedaban edificios intactos. Las calles estaban repletas de escombros, de automóviles abandonados a su suerte por sus dueños durante el ataque final. También se podían ver en las aceras, con sus pilotos heridos o muertos, veritechs Sparta y biorroids convertidos en chatarra. Si se cambiaran aquellos vehículos fruto de la robotechnología por los restos de tanques y unidades militares alemanas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Ciudad Monumento sería prácticamente idéntica al Berlín devastado por los rusos en los días finales de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Entre los soldados integrantes de las unidades dispersas de defensa civil que rescataban a los sobrevivientes de los montones de escombros de las zonas residenciales, había un hombre que tenía su propia misión.

Era Angelo Dante, sargento del 15º escuadrón de operaciones tácticas. Le habían encomendado localizar a la teniente Dana Sterlingh, su oficial superior, que tras escapar de la nave de Zor minutos antes de que explotara había "desaparecido". Pero Angelo sabía dónde encontrarla. Así se lo dijo a la comandante Nova Satori, de la Policía Militar. Ella le dijo que si no la encontraba, él se convertiría automáticamente en el nuevo jefe del 15º escuadrón.

Angelo aceptó la tarea de buscarla. No quería que le ascendieran a jefe de escuadrón en aquellas circunstancias. El resto de sus compañeros (Bowie Grant, Louie Nicholls y Sean Phillips) pensaban igual. Para ellos, Dana era su única comandante.

El sargento anduvo por las calles de la ciudad moribunda, mientras los pétalos de las Flores de la Vida revoloteaban cayendo desde el cielo como copos de nieve en invierno.

"Hemos vuelto a ganar"…pensó Angelo caminando rumbo a la residencia donde se alojaban los miembros del decimoquinto escuadrón…. "¿Y a qué precio?" reflexionó retóricamente.

A diferencia del Cuartel General de la Cruz del Sur, que había sido literalmente desintegrado por un potente y certero disparo de una de las naves de asalto de los Maestros de la Robotechnia, la residencia de los soldados estaba intacta. La causa más probable era que a los saqueadores todavía no se les habría ocurrido pasarse por allí para robar comida o dinero. Angelo deseaba que su corazonada fuera cierta, ya que Dana, en su estado, totalmente desmoralizada, agotada física y mentalmente tras sentir como Zor la metía en la cápsula de salvamento antes de su sacrificio (valiente pero inútil), no podría defenderse de una agresión sexual… o de algo peor.

En la entrada del bloque se hallaba un letrero en el que estaba dibujado el emblema de los escuadrones de operaciones tácticas, muy parecido al escudo de la antigua monarquía británica. En medio del ambiente de victoria pírrica y de desolación que se vivía en la ciudad, el aire de grandeza que transmitía aquel símbolo era grotesco.

Angelo cruzó los pasillos, que estaban en silencio, sosteniendo su fusil con las dos manos, en constante alerta, como hiciera hacía varios meses en la misión de reconocimiento del interior del gigantesco crucero de los Maestros. Lo que hacía pocos días era lo más parecido a un hogar (cada soldado tenía una habitación con calefacción, cama y ducha, unas comodidades muy alejadas de las espartanas condiciones de los barracones de infantería que alojaban a los soldados en el siglo pasado) se le antojaba como un territorio potencialmente hostil.

Entró en sala de ocio, la más grande del recinto. Los cristales del ventanal por donde se podía ver el exterior estaban sucios y agrietados. Junto a una pared, estaba la máquina recreativa que trajeron por error (era para la residencia de los soldados del escuadrón de Marie Crystal) días después de que comenzara la guerra y que nadie se encargó de reclamar. Las sillas, las mesas y las estanterías seguían repletas de revistas, libros y polvo que se acumulaba tras la ausencia (ahora forzada) del personal de limpieza.

Entonces lo oyó. Notas de piano tocadas con desgana, caóticas, intentando hilvanar una melodía. Angelo la reconoció. Eran los primeros acordes de "The way to love", tocadas en el viejo piano de teclas luminosas usado en las celebraciones improvisadas de los soldados.

La teniente Dana Sterlingh se hallaba sentada delante del piano. Al igual que Dante, vestía la armadura de combate. Angelo se fijó en que Dana había depositado su casco encima del piano. El por su parte, se lo quitó y lo dejó encima de la mesa redonda que estaba al lado del dispensador de bebidas, dejando a continuación de sostener el fusil con las dos manos y llevándolo de nuevo en la espalda, sujeto con la cinta bandolera.

Dana repetía una y otra vez los primeros acordes de la canción, incapaz de prolongar la melodía más de treinta segundos seguidos.

"Cómo no teníamos suficiente a un pianista en el escuadrón" pensó Angelo acordándose de la afición de Bowie "ahora a nuestra teniente le da por aprender solfeo".

Dana dejó de tocar el piano. Afuera, continuaba la nevada de pétalos. La joven teniente, sin levantarse del taburete, se giró y miró a Angelo directamente a los ojos. Sus facciones estaban endurecidas, y apenas parpadeaba. El vitalismo que la caracterizaba se había transformado en una mirada seca, de expresión amarga.

Angelo se cuadró y se llevó la mano a la frente, en señal de saludo militar.

-Sargento Angelo Dante reportándose, teniente.

Dana devolvió el saludo. Lejos quedaban los días en que la joven no prestaba importancia a aquellos protocolos.

-Dígame, sargento.

-Teniente, la comandante Satori ha ordenado que usted se reúna con nuestro escuadrón a las 19:00 horas, cerca de las coordenadas SX-83.

Era la localización exacta de los restos del SDF-1 y de donde se hallaba guardada la matriz de protocultura. Debido a la destrucción del Cuartel General, sólo quedaban al frente de los restos de los escuadrones de Spartas y de la flota espacial los oficiales de graduación media. Querían reagrupar las fuerzas restantes para hacer frente a grupúsculos de biorroids que seguían combatiendo, ajenos al hecho de que los Maestros estaban muertos.

Al oír las coordenadas, Dana desvió la mirada al suelo. Allí, Zor había intentado poner fin al mal originado por su predecesor. El pensó que si destruía la germinación de la Flor de la Vida, la guerra acabaría, logrando justo lo contrario; que la Tierra volviera a ser objetivo de nuevos alienigenas.

Dana todavía sentía la sensación del fugaz beso de Zor en sus labios, antes de introducirla en la cápsula de escape. Angelo, por su parte, no quería salir de allí sin cumplir su misión.

-Dile a esa arpía de Nova que no cuente conmigo para dirigir el escuadrón- sentenció Dana, deseando que Angelo desapareciese de su vista.

-Teniente, sabe tan bien como yo que no puedo hacer eso.

Angelo se acercó a Dana y de un compartimiento de su armadura que hacía las funciones de bolsillo extrajo una flor. No se trataba de una Flor de la Vida, sino de una orquídea; la orquídea con la que Dana "adornó" el whisky que Angelo bebía la noche antes de la misión de reconocimiento en la recién derribada nave de los Maestros. "Es un amuleto" le había dicho la joven teniente en aquel momento de intimidad, en la placentera penumbra de la sala de ocio.

El sargento lo depositó encima del teclado del piano.

-No creo en la suerte-dijo Angelo- y aquel día me arruinó el whisky. Pero de una forma o de otra, sigo vivo. A lo mejor fue gracias a su amuleto, teniente.

Angelo se sentía inseguro. Sabía que la Dana con la que estaba en esos momentos no era la misma oficial joven, valiente y enérgica que nunca daba la espalda a los problemas y que se enfrentaba con cualquiera para defender sus convicciones. De la hija de Miriya y Max Sterlingh que llegó a discutir en persona con el mismísimo comandante supremo Leonard, afirmando que matar a los pilotos de los biorroids equivalía a matar a humanos, sólo quedaba aquel vivo ejemplo de dolor, incomprensión y amargura que Angelo tenía frente a él.

De repente, el sargento vio como las facciones de Dana se relajaban. Angelo se acercó más a ella. Entonces, algo se revolvió dentro de él. Como si un fuego del que sólo quedaran brasas luchara por renacer en su interior, como si la fuerza de la nostalgia luchara por imponerse a la razón. No era la primera vez que aquella mestiza fruto de un humano y una zentraedi lograra llegar al fondo de su corazón.

Después de la lucha dentro de la nave de los Maestros para liberar a la población de clones, de la muerte del general Emerson frente a los ojos de Bowie y Música, después de que Zor acabara con la vida del último Maestro vivo y quisiera dejar de ser una copia del inventor de la protocultura… Angelo sintió vértigo. Como si cayera desde un precipicio y no le importara chocar contra el suelo.

Dana y Angelo se miraron. Sin palabras, evocaron un recuerdo común. Un recuerdo feliz, lleno de pasión.

-Mi teniente…- susurró el, sin poder hacer nada para contenerse.

Dana le acarició las mejillas con las manos, atrayendo su rostro. Angelo la besó en los labios. Y a pesar de que ambos se encontraban vestidos con la armadura de combate y no podían sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos, se abrazaron.

Angelo hizo memoria disfrutando del sabor del beso de Dana. Aquel desliz que le hizo creer en el amor fue hace meses... una eternidad… aunque Angelo lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

"_En el otro extremo de la ciudad, en el cuartel del decimoquinto escuadrón, la teniente Dana Sterling se enfrenta a otra larga noche sin dormir. Sus pensamientos están repletos de sonidos de agonía alienígena y desesperanza humana"._

"_¿Por qué mi mente da tantas vueltas?" _piensa ella mirando a través del cristal de la ventana de su habitación, mientras afuera llueve con intensidad.

(Robotech, episodio 47, "Outsiders")

* * *

NUEVE MESES ANTES.

En la Tierra gobernada por los descendientes de los que sobrevivieron a la Lluvia de la Muerte de los zentraedi, varias personas luchaban por sobrellevar su pesar; unas con mejor fortuna que otras.

El comandante supremo del ejército de la Cruz del Sur, Anatole Leonard reflexionaba sobre las noticias que el mayor Carpenter le transmitiera en nombre del general Reinhardt. La fuerza expedicionaria no podría enviar más refuerzos para ayudar a la Cruz del Sur. Leonard se sentía irónicamente halagado, porque entre esas noticias, Carpenter le comentó que el general Reinhardt confiaba en él para defender la Tierra y le hacía llegar sus mejores deseos. Pero las buenas palabras enviadas desde una distancia a varios años luz de la Tierra, si no iban acompañadas de cruceros de combate y de unos cuantos escuadrones de Veritechs, no servían para nada.

El general Rolf Emerson ponía todas sus esperanzas en el piloto de biorroid capturado por Nova Satori, y que se hallaba internado en el laboratorio del profesor Cochram, sometido a innumerables exámenes médicos. Si el piloto lograba sobrevivir a sus heridas, sería una fuente invaluable de información. Y eso era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento el alto mando de la Cruz del Sur: información sobre el enemigo.

Bowie Grant pasaba la noche en vela, revolviéndose en la cama, haciéndose mil y una preguntas sobre la joven que tocaba el arpa cósmica en el interior de la nave de los Maestros. Después de que la nave derribada fuera recuperada por otra de la misma flota enemiga, Bowie, el mejor amigo de la teniente Sterling, sentía que nunca volvería a verla.

Louie Nicholls, en su habitación, armado con un soldador e infinitas dosis de paciencia, se afanaba en mejorar la cámara de seguimiento de su casco visor.

Sean Phillips dormía a pierna suelta, tras decidir que al día siguiente compraría un ramo de rosas y se lo llevaría a Marie Crystal, quien todavía se hallaba convaleciente en el hospital.

En suma, todos los integrantes del decimoquinto escuadrón se hallaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, sumidos en sus propias preocupaciones, hobbies y compromisos. Todos menos dos. Angelo Dante y Dana Sterlingh se encontraban en la Sala de Ocio, jugando con la máquina recreativa. Angelo había servido de revulsivo para el estado de ánimo de la joven teniente.

Dana se hallaba en su habitación, tumbada en la cama sin poder dormir cuando Angelo llamó a su puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar. Dana se lo concedió.

-Tengo noticias que debería saber, teniente-dijo Angelo entrando en la habitación.

Afuera ya se había hecho de noche y la tormenta que llevaba descargando agua varios minutos comenzaba a remitir.

Angelo le contó que antes de venir a dormir a la residencia había pasado las primeras horas de la noche en un bar cercano al Cuartel General y que se había encontrado con el secretario y asistente del general Emerson, borracho como una cuba, mientras un camarero luchaba por echarle del local. Antes de que el camarero lograra su objetivo, al secretario se le escapó, entre desvaríos e insultos, información sensible sobre la reunión del mayor Carpenter con el comandante Leonard y el general Emerson. Tampoco importaba demasiado, ya que esa información se haría pública a la mañana siguiente.

Dana vio confirmadas sus sospechas de que no podrían contar con más ayuda de la fuerza expedicionaria. Ella sintió como su estado de ánimo tocaba fondo. No quería escuchar más malas noticias. Se propuso hacer un punto y aparte e invitó a Angelo a una partida a la máquina recreativa de la Sala de Ocio.

La máquina era una reliquia de la guerra contra los zentraedis, un videojuego que consistía en pilotar un Veritech de primera generación y de combatir contra un oponente humano, todo ello en un entorno tridimensional basado en una pantalla holográfica que sustituía a la clásica pantalla de televisión. Dana manejaba en el juego un VF rojo, idéntico al que pilotaba su madre. Angelo, por su parte, pilotaba uno de color blanco y azul.

-¡Te gané!- exclamó Dana tras destruir el VF controlado por Angelo situándose detrás de él con una maniobra temeraria y ametrallándolo pasando ella a modo battleoid.

A Angelo le daba igual ganar o perder la partida. Lo que apreciaba era poder olvidarse del ambiente de pesimismo general que inundaría a los soldados a la mañana siguiente, cuando se hiciera pública la información "filtrada" por el secretario.

-¿Otra partida?-sugirió Dana buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón una ficha para introducirla en la máquina.

-No, teniente- se negó Angelo, pensando en lo curioso que era que dos oficiales de infantería de divirtieran con un videojuego destinado a los soldados del escuadrón de la teniente Crystal.

-Angelo…-dijo Dana en tono recriminatorio.

El sargento cayó en la cuenta de que ambos habían pactado no dirigirse mutuamente con sus rangos militares, y que se tratarían como si fueran dos civiles.

-Me cuesta mucho no hacer mención a su rango, teniente… ¡uf!.. ¡Otra vez!... ¿lo ve?

-Eres un hombre disciplinado, Angelo… y eso me gusta.

Debía ser por el uniforme, pensó el sargento. Todavía no concebía que el decimoquinto escuadrón estuviera bajo el mando de una joven que tenía nueve años menos que él. Para eso se hicieron los uniformes; para distinguir en el ejército quien da las órdenes y quien ha de obedecerlas.

-Angelo, me gustaría saber que me dijeras que hacías exactamente hoy en el bar.

El sargento se mantuvo en silencio.

-Vamos, que no soy Nova ni te voy a delatar a la policía militar.

En otros tiempos, Angelo se habría negado a contestar. Pero Dana se había ganado su respeto. La intuición decía que podía confiar en ella. Angelo la pidió que esperara un momento.

El sargento entró en sus aposentos y volvió hacia donde estaba ella con una caja de cartón bajo el brazo. La abrió y extrajo dos botellas de cristal que contenían whisky escocés, las cuáles enseñó a Dana con una mirada de complicidad en los ojos.

La teniente contuvo su asombro. Esas botellas eran contrabando.

En la época de la Cruz del Sur, existían tres tipos de licores. Uno era el que se obtenía del dispensador de bebidas de la Sala de Ocio, el cual no era whisky auténtico, sino una imitación que tenía un sabor parecido y que no tenía alcohol. Otro era el matarratas que servían en los bares de Ciudad Monumento, que valía para beber una vez, pero que a la siguiente copa provocaba una jaqueca tremenda y una borrachera malsana. Y la tercera categoría, la más codiciada, eran las bebidas espirituosas naturales, que escaseaban y se reservaban para los restaurantes dónde comía la elite militar. Que un simple sargento como Angelo lograra dos botellas de whisky auténtico implicaba que habría pagado un alto precio por ellas y que algún responsable de seguridad hubiese mirado para otro lado mientras un intermediario le daba una comisión.

Dana cogió una de las botellas. Según la etiqueta, era whisky elaborado un año antes de la llegada de los zentraedi a la Tierra en busca del SDF-1.

-No sabía que tú…- dijo Dana observando el líquido cobrizo de la botella.

-Casi nunca bebo- la interrumpió Angelo- Es solo que estoy harto del agua con sabor a medicina del dispensador.

Dana le dirigió una mirada maliciosa.

-Ya sabes, Angelo, que la posesión de este tipo de género conseguido por vías irregulares está penado con un mes de calabozo….

La joven sonrió. Dana tenía su típica actitud de querer buscar la complicidad de su interlocutor.

-... así que vas a tener que compensarme. Acompáñame.

Angelo obedeció y acompañó a la joven teniente hasta sus aposentos. Antes de marchar hacia allí, Dana cogió un par de vasos de cristal del armario que estaba junto al dispensador de bebidas, por lo que el sargento adivinó su intención.

Dana cerró la puerta y Angelo desenroscó el tapón de una de las botellas. Sirvió primero a la teniente dos dedos de licor y luego llenó su vaso.

-Un brindis- propuso Dana.

-Por el decimoquinto escuadrón y por la victoria en todas nuestras misiones- dijo Angelo levantando el vaso.

-Por mis padres- dijo Dana, callando de repente.

Angelo respetó aquel repentino mutismo. Mientras ellos, como soldados de la Cruz del Sur defendían a la Tierra de los nuevos enemigos, los padres de Dana (Miriya y Max Sterling, aparte de toda una generación de militares sobrevivientes al holocausto zentraedi) se hallaban lejos, a años luz de la Tierra.

A veces, Angelo se preguntaba por ellos. Era de la opinión de que la Historia había endiosado al almirante Rick Hunter y a su esposa Lisa Hayes. Era muy improbable que aquel joven piloto de aviones, especializado en acrobacias aéreas se hubiese convertido en líder de la fuerza expedicionaria tal y como contaban los libros de historia. Echaba de menos un enfoque más mundano, menos hagiográfico. Cuando echaba un vistazo a la base de datos y miraba la foto de la pareja Hunter/Hayes vestidos de uniforme el día de su boda, no parecían personas de carne y hueso, sino figuras cinceladas en la materia de la que se hacen las leyendas.

No, Rick Hunter no lo tuvo fácil para llegar tan lejos. Tuvo que combatir contra los zentraedi y contra los deseos de su corazón para elegir a la mujer con la quería compartir el resto de su vida. Porque Rick Hunter también era humano. Porque una cantante estuvo a punto de conquistar su corazón y sacarle del ejército.

-Beber el whisky es un arte- la avisó Angelo a Dana antes de que ella se llevara el vaso a los labios- Hay que beberlo muy lentamente, dejándose llevar por el sabor. Ten cuidado, porque me han dicho que este whisky es muy fuerte.

Los dos bebieron…

Angelo pensó en Minmei, la rival directa de Lisa Hayes por Rick. El sargento imaginaba que los libros de historia apenas hablaban de aquel tortuoso romance a tres bandas porque, contado en palabras, asemejaba más el argumento de una telenovela del siglo pasado que a una historia digna del que se convertiría en almirante.

Recordó como la joven cantante de edad parecida a Dana logró confundir a una gigantesca flota compuesta por cuatro millones de cruceros sólo con una canción. Minmei había demostrado que la fuerza más poderosa del Universo no se hallaba en la robotechnología, sino en la música y en los sentimientos.

Mientras disfrutaba del sabor de la bebida y Dana se esforzaba en demostrar que esa no era la primera vez que bebía un licor con una graduación tan fuerte, Angelo se dio cuenta de que él no podía seguir así. Sería más fácil adoptar una posición misógina y echar la culpa de todo a las mujeres, al género femenino. Sería lo mejor. Lo más sencillo y rápido.

Aquella desazón que le invadía últimamente, el hecho de interesarse por la vida y milagros del héroe de la Primera Guerra Robotech y de querer comprobar que era un mortal con sus debilidades y que también fue víctima de los deseos de su corazón, el hecho de no importarle hablar con Dana y de estar siempre a su disposición venía dado por la evidencia de que….

No. De ninguna manera. Un sargento no podía permitirse tener aquellos pensamientos respecto a su oficial superior.

Antes de que Angelo tuviera el valor para poner nombre a lo que le estaba pasando, a Dana se le enrojeció la cara y comenzó a toser.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Angelo divertido ante el ataque de tos de su superior.

-Excelente. Es el mejor whisky que he probado- dijo Dana, disimulando su inexperiencia a la hora de beber licores.

-Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

Dana animó a Angelo a que a que la formulara con gesto.

-¿Alguna vez piensas en tus padres?

Dana asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Nunca hablas de ellos- respondió Angelo, dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde para decidir si aquella era una pregunta apropiada para hacerla a su superior.

-Les echo de menos- dijo Dana, pensativa- Por otra parte, sé que aunque sienta nostalgia eso no va a ayudarles… estén donde estén. Además, ellos saben cuidarse muy bien.

Dana le contó acerca de cómo Bowie y ella se habían convertido en amigos, mientras vivían bajo el cuidado de la familia del general Emerson. Angelo se enteró que ella y el soldado de raza negra fueron invitados a la boda de Rick y de Lisa, aunque la teniente se acordaba más del atracón de tarta de nata que ella y Bowie se metieron entre pecho y espalda escondidos bajo una mesa del banquete nupcial que de otra cosa. Aquel fue su último recuerdo feliz de cuando era niña antes de que sus padres embarcaran en la fuerza expedicionaria.

La joven teniente se quitó la peineta que llevaba en el pelo y la dejó sobre la mesilla de noche de su cama. Se tumbó y bebió otro trago de licor, sin sucumbir a la tos.

Angelo se dirigió a la puerta. Quería marcharse de allí. A pesar de que la presencia de Dana le complacía, empezaba a sentirse incómodo.

-Me voy a dormir. Que duerma, bien teniente.

-Angelo, quédate- la oyó decir el sargento, sin saber por el tono si era una petición o una orden.

El sargento se dio la vuelta. Dana le miraba desde la cama. Había algo en sus ojos que no le gustaba nada.

-¿Tienes novia?- preguntó Dana.

-No- negó Angelo. Recordó que había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba sin estar en compañía de una mujer.

Es tu oficial superior, pensaba Angelo una y otra vez. Tú tienes casi treinta años y ella apenas llega a los veinte. Ya no estás en la edad de cometer locuras. Te debes al ejército y a su disciplina.

-Es la primera vez que te veo sin la peineta en la cabeza-comentó Angelo, sin poder dejar de fijar la mirada en el voluminoso pelo rubio de Dana.

Ella jugueteó enredando los dedos de su mano derecha entre sus cabellos.

-Yo no tengo novio-dijo Dana, en tono despreocupado-Ven aquí.

Angelo se sintió como una culebra atrapada por la melodía hipnótica de un encantador de serpientes.

¿A qué estaba jugando Dana?

Para Angelo, la joven teniente era un cóctel explosivo. Como piloto de Veritech y oficial superior, una joven audaz. Como persona, alguien que todavía no acababa de madurar. Tal vez, en ese momento, Angelo sería una víctima de esa inmadurez.

De lo único que estaba seguro es que aquel repentino interés de la joven por su persona no se debía al influjo del licor. Todavía no había pasado tiempo suficiente para que hiciera efecto, y a Dana se la veía consciente en todo momento de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que quería.

¿Y si todo aquello fue fruto de la tristeza que Dana acumulaba desde que muriera George Sullivan, el espía al servicio de la GMP? ¿Y si lo único que quisiera era satisfacer un deseo, hacer un punto y aparte en aquella guerra y olvidarse por unas horas de que era una mujer soldado?

De lo que estaba seguro Angelo es que, por una circunstancia o por otra él era el elegido. Se acercó a la joven, tumbándose junto a ella en la cama. Dana le pasó la mano por su rizado y corto cabello de color castaño.

-Me siento afortunada de que seas mi sargento-la dijo Dana, suavizando la voz, en un susurro.

Angelo sintió como ella pudiera leer dentro de su cabeza.

Dana acercó sus finos labios a los de él.

Y Angelo sintió como si su fantasía quedara consumada con aquel beso. Sólo por un instante.

Abrazó a Dana y ambos se revolvieron en la cama, con cuidado de no caer al suelo.

Angelo quería más. Disfrutar de su cuerpo, sentir como ella le poseía y le pedía que encendiera su fuego para abrasarse los dos. Cada uno se quitó su respectivo uniforme y al desnudarse, Angelo recorrió con la lengua los senos y los pezones de Dana mientras ella sentía su cuerpo estremecerse.

Dana le susurró que tomaba la píldora anticonceptiva, por lo que Angelo no debía preocuparse de nada.

Angelo quería seguir disfrutando de ella. Al estar ambos desnudos, se besaron con más intensidad, jugueteando con sus lenguas mientras Dana acariciaba con las palmas de las manos los recios músculos de la espalda del sargento.

A partir de ahí, lo único que recordaba Angelo era que Dana estuvo encima suyo, cabalgando sobre su sexo erecto hasta que al final ella se desplomó sobre él, empapados de sudor los dos y agotados.

Unas horas de sueño más tarde, Angelo abrió los ojos.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

"_-Creo recordar haberte salvado de los invids. En concreto, de veinticuatro de ellos. Y soy mitad alienígena"._

_Maia Sterling._

(Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles)

* * *

De lo único que estaba seguro es que aquella no era su habitación. Por lo menos, era un comienzo. Sentía su cerebro como un ordenador al que acabaran de encender y que necesitara unos momentos para organizar los datos.

Se hallaba tumbado en una cama, desnudo. Las sábanas estaban echadas hacia atrás, lo cual le hizo recordar que había pasado la noche entera durmiendo sin que nada le tapara el cuerpo. Entonces, recordó súbitamente lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Se había acostado con Dana. Y aquel era su dormitorio. Cerca de él, dentro de la cabina de la ducha los chorros de agua rompían sobre el cuerpo de la joven teniente, que se había despertado antes que él. El sargento recordaba haberse despertado en algún callejón más de una vez como fruto de las borracheras con sus compañeros de instrucción en los tiempos de la academia robotech, aunque aquello era completamente distinto. Si en esos no tan lejanos años le llegaran a decir que acabaría acostándose con su oficial superior, no lo habría creído.

Angelo se levantó y echó una ojeada a un par de fotografías enmarcadas que estaban encima de la mesilla de noche. En la primera, Miriya y Max Sterling, vestidos con sus trajes de piloto de VF con un caza robotech de primera generación detrás de ellos. Los dos tenían una expresión de orgullo en sus miradas. Miriya sostenía en brazos a Dana, la cual en la foto aparecía como un bebé adorable. La instantánea debía estar tomada en algún hangar cercano al SDF-1, relativamente poco tiempo después de la Lluvia de la Muerte.

En la segunda foto también aparecía Dana siendo un bebé, acostada en una cama, durmiendo al lado de una mujer joven de recias facciones y cabello corto y azulado que también dormía. Angelo supuso que la foto debió ser tomada a hurtadillas.

Por las facciones y el color de su piel Angelo dedujo que la mujer joven debía ser una zentraedi. Aquello le extrañó porque no conocía de hembras de aquella especie guerrera que hubiesen prestado servicio de niñeras. Normalmente, los zentraedis adaptados al modo de vida microniano trabajaban de barrenderos, vendedores ambulantes, repartidores o chatarreros, pero zentraedis niñeras… lo más probable es que Miriya hubiese hecho un favor a alguna compañera de armas dándole aquel empleo.

Angelo se acercó a la puerta de la cabina. Se sentía inquieto. ¿Sería capaz de mirar a los ojos a su superior después de la noche pasada?

Dana cerró el grifo de la ducha y antes de que Angelo reaccionara, abrió la puerta. El cuerpo de la joven goteaba y de la cabina salieron grandes cantidades de vapor de agua que se disiparon al instante.

-¿Me pasas la toalla, por favor?- le pidió Dana, sin importarle que su cuerpo desnudo fuera visto de nuevo por su subordinado.

Angelo solo tuvo tiempo de pensar de que era una mujer joven y hermosa. Recogió una toalla blanca tirada por el suelo y se la dio.

-Deberías ducharte aquí- sugirió Dana mientras se secaba el cuerpo restregándose la toalla.

Angelo reparó en el hecho de que su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Entró en la cabina y cerró la puerta. Sintió una sensación muy placentera cuando los chorros de agua caliente a presión rompieron sobre su cuerpo. El sargento quería terminar lo antes posible. Se vestiría y recogería las dos botellas de whisky que sirvieron de excusa para terminar en la habitación de Dana.

Al poco rato, los dos, duchados y vestidos con sus respectivos uniformes, volvían a ser teniente y sargento, oficial superior y subordinado en la cadena de mando.

-Será mejor que salga yo primero- comentó Angelo con buen criterio, para comprobar que no hubiera miradas indiscretas en el pasillo.

Dana asintió con la cabeza. Angelo rememoró la época en el que el tenía la misma edad de Dana, cuando la perspectiva de un romance era la promesa de algo vivificante, el placer de descubrir una sensación nueva. No podía evitarlo. Delante de ella se sentía él mismo. No el sargento Dante del decimoquinto escuadrón de operaciones tácticas, sino simplemente Angelo Dante. La prueba de que detrás de cada soldado de la Cruz del Sur había una persona con sueños, sentimientos e inquietudes.

Maldita sea, se moría de ganas de despedirse de ella con un beso. Pero la lógica se impuso. Tal vez todavía estuviera a tiempo de que aquel desliz no fuera a mayores.

Angelo salió de la habitación de la teniente sin que nadie rondara por el pasillo a aquellas horas del amanecer. Entró en su cuarto recordando que antes de salir, Dana le comentó que ella pasaría revista al escuadrón a las ocho de la mañana.

* * *

_8:26h AM._

En la sala de ocio, que era el lugar donde los soldados del escuadrón pasaban las horas muertas cuando no tenían turno de servicio en los escuadrones de defensa civil de la ciudad, los primeros minutos de la mañana pasaron como de costumbre; lentos y perezosos.

Bowie Grant fue el último en presentarse en la hilera de soldados que en posición de firmes esperaban el visto bueno de la teniente Sterling. El soldado tenía la costumbre de irse a tocar el piano en los cafés musicales de Ciudad Monumento y Dana hacía la vista gorda para proteger a su amigo, aunque dejándole bien claro que si la Policía Militar volvía a detenerle, ella se lavaría las manos.

Angelo leía el periódico mientras bebía una taza de café. La prensa sólo informaba de las victorias del ejército de la Cruz del Sur contra los invasores mientras minimizaba las derrotas. En un artículo, el periódico todavía especulaba sobre si los pilotos de los biorroids eran androides o simplemente zentraedis micronizados. Los doscientos civiles desaparecidos en el último ataque masivo de los biorroids a Ciudad Monumento apenas eran tratados en un artículo breve al lado de las necrológicas.

Justo en el momento en que Angelo se disponía a resolver el crucigrama del día, llegó un mensajero del servicio de correos preguntando por Louie. El joven soldado de gafas oscuras corrió raudo y veloz al oír su nombre. El mensajero tenía un paquete a su nombre. Louie firmó el albarán de entrega y abrió el envoltorio de papel de estraza que envolvía el paquete.

Angelo le preguntó que era aquello. Louie se lo enseñó orgullosamente sosteniendo el paquete con las dos manos. Contenía las piezas para montar la maqueta de un biorroid, la cual Louie estaba deseoso por montarla en su habitación. Se fue corriendo como un niño ansioso por devorar una bolsa de caramelos sin que nadie le viera.

Sean Phillips hablaba por el teléfono que estaba colgado en la pared, preguntando por la dirección de una floristería. Quería regalar un ramo de flores a Marie Crystal, su nuevo objetivo amoroso.

Entonces, Dana se acercó a Sean. Quería preguntarle si sería buena idea que ella fuera a visitar a Crystal para pedirla disculpas por el incidente que hizo que ella acabara en el hospital. Sean, que la conocía un poquito, se lo desaconsejó. Mejor sería dejar pasar un poco de tiempo antes de intentarlo. La teniente Crystal tenía un temperamento muy fuerte.

Mientras Dana hablaba con Sean, Angelo se dio cuenta de que no había rellenado ninguna de las casillas del crucigrama. Después de haber intimado con ella, inconscientemente, estaba haciendo inventario de sus virtudes. A pesar de que Dana era la que estaba al cargo del decimoquinto escuadrón, el rango nunca se le había subido a la cabeza. Era cierto que en combate era ella quien daba las órdenes, pero en el trato cotidiano con sus subordinados siempre escuchaba a los demás y procuraba ser comprensiva sin que por ello su liderazgo en el grupo quedara en entredicho.

Si ella fuera un poco más madura…

Angelo cerró los ojos. Tenía que espantar aquellas ideas que se le venían a la cabeza. ¿Ella y él juntos? Para nada. Volvió a concentrarse en el crucigrama. Últimamente el nivel de los pasatiempos estaba decayendo mucho. "Nombre de pila del primo de Minmei. Cuatro letras". En todos los crucigramas siempre aparecía alguna trivialidad más digna de una revista del corazón que de una prueba basada en la cultura general.

Con Sean camino del hospital planeando una nueva conquista, Louie encerrado en su cuarto (que más bien parecía un laboratorio) y Bowie lejos de allí, ofreciendo su servicios como pianista a tiempo parcial en algún café musical de la ciudad para olvidar a la alienígena del arpa cósmica, Angelo y Dana se volvieron a hallar a solas en la sala de ocio.

Pero no fue por mucho tiempo.

Dana se hallaba delante del ventanal, sumida en sus pensamientos. Desde que el decimoquinto escuadrón volviera de la misión de reconocimiento de la nave de los Maestros, la teniente solía permanecer allí para ordenar sus ideas. Angelo sabía que ella no acababa de sentirse confortable con su naturaleza mestiza, como si el ser fruto de un humano y de una zentraedi distara de ser la prueba de que la convivencia entre los humanos y los alienígenas fuera posible.

En la sala de ocio entró un hombre de mediana edad y pelo corto y castaño. Se acercó a Angelo y preguntó por la teniente Sterling. El sargento cerró el periódico y le señaló con el dedo el lugar donde estaba ella. Angelo observó que el recién llegado vestía uniforme de color blanco, y que en la parte izquierda del uniforme, a la altura del pecho y debajo de la insignia de mayor, tenía la identificación consistente en tres círculos superpuestos sobre un triángulo invertido en un fondo de color oscuro.

Se trataba del mayor John Carpenter, oficial de la fuerza expedicionaria, quien había sido recibido por Dana cuando su cápsula de salvamento llegó a la Tierra tras la infructuosa batalla de la avanzadilla mandada por el general Reinhardt. Al verle, Dana se acercó a él y se saludaron militarmente.

-Permítame presentarle al sargento Angelo Dante-dijo Dana mientras Angelo se ponía de pie y le estrechaba la mano al mayor.

-La estaba buscando, teniente Sterling-dijo John, sorprendido ante la elegancia y las comodidades de la residencia de los integrantes del decimoquinto escuadrón.

Dana le pidió que se sentara con ella. La mesa dónde Angelo estaba leyendo el periódico disponía de dos sillas más y el mayor Carpenter dudó de si aquel era un buen lugar para hablar con la teniente.

-Teniente, no me voy a quedar mucho tiempo. Dentro de media hora tengo una reunión con el ministro Moran y no sé si es buena idea que alguien nos acompañe… tengo que hablarle de un asunto… peculiar.

-El sargento Dante es de total confianza- dijo Dana, saliendo en defensa de su subordinado.

"Y tanto" pensó Angelo, imaginando maliciosamente la cara que pondría alguien venido de tan lejos si supiera lo sucedido en la habitación de Dana unas horas antes.

John aceptó el argumento tácitamente, sentándose sin decir nada en la silla.

Al principio, le costaba hablar. Para romper el hielo, habló en líneas generales de la misión de la fuerza expedicionaria. En realidad, no tenía mucho de que informar, ya que él comandaba un ala de ataque que estaba en la retaguardia del frente. Lo que había comenzado como una misión diplomática para buscar a los Maestros de la Robotechnia se había transformado en una lucha de liberación para acabar con el dominio de los invid en los antiguos planetas pertenecientes al imperio de los creadores de los zentraedi.

Angelo y Dana mostraron interés por saber quiénes eran los invid. Que la Tierra casi hubiese sucumbido al poder de la flota zentraedi provocaba que a los oídos de los terrícolas cualquier nueva especie alienígena significara una amenaza en potencia.

El mayor Carpenter dijo que apenas sabían nada; que era una raza de parásitos cuya única obsesión era recolectar y procesar protocultura. Según el alto mando de la fuerza expedicionaria, no existía nada en la Tierra que fuera de su interés, por lo que, como mal menor, la Cruz del Sur sólo debía preocuparse de los Maestros de la Robotechnia.

Dana intuyó que John estaba ganando tiempo. Cuando el día anterior ella estuvo con él en el interior de la camioneta camino del cuartel general de la Cruz del Sur, él estaba meditabundo, preocupado por no tener buenas noticias que dar. Igual que ahora.

-Por lo que me han informado, la guerra aquí tampoco va tan bien como debiera-dijo John, quien estaba puesto al corriente de los progresos de la Cruz del Sur contra los Maestros- Por nuestra parte, tenemos que estar satisfechos. Lo que pudo haber sido una catástrofe al llegar a Tirol, lo pudimos convertir en una victoria gracias a la ayuda de los haydonitas.

John hizo una pausa. A pesar de que la Tierra todavía mostraba las cicatrices de la devastación producida por la Lluvia de la Muerte, seguía siendo un mundo fértil. Poder volver a disfrutar de un cielo azul y del aire fresco en contraposición al ambiente artificial del soporte vital del SDF-3 y de los cruceros de la fuerza expedicionaria era un lujo que ningún ascenso en el escalafón podía compensar.

-Junto al informe que le hice llegar al comandante Leonard había un listado con las bajas producidas en nuestras fuerzas desde que comenzara la misión- prosiguió el mayor Carpenter.

Dana cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar una expresión de pánico. Al oír los conceptos "bajas" y "fuerza expedicionaria" pensó inmediatamente en Miriya y en Max.

John se metió la mano en un bolsillo del uniforme y extrajo un artilugio de color verde, en forma de corazón. Era un artilugio que se había puesto de moda en la Tierra, poco antes de que partiera la fuerza expedicionaria; un artefacto que cabía en la palma de la mano y que uno se podía colgar al cuello ya que tenía una cadenita incorporada.

-Debía ser muy importante- supuso John mientras enseñaba el objeto a Dana- Me lo dio la mismísima comandante Lisa Hayes y me pidió que si tenía oportunidad se lo diera a usted en persona.

La joven teniente cogió el artefacto y pulsó el botón que lo ponía en funcionamiento. Le era indiferente que en circunstancias ideales hubiese preferido estar sola y encenderlo en la intimidad de su habitación.

John le comentó que la grabación era de hace más de seis años.

Del centro del colgante salió una luz blanca, que se convirtió en la imagen de un hombre con gafas redondas, cabello de color azulado y vestido con camisa a cuadros y que estaba sentado con un bebé en sus brazos.

Era Max Sterling.

"Hola Dana, hija…" la voz que surgió del colgante sonaba metálica y la imagen tridimensional palpitaba esporádicamente debido a las interferencias electrónicas de la grabación.

La teniente Sterling oyó las palabras de su padre… el le habló de que estaban bien… de que Miriya en ese momento estaba sedada, recuperándose del parto, que había sido un poco más largo de lo habitual… Max puso de frente al bebé, para que también mirara a la cámara… era la segunda hija del matrimonio Sterling…. Max dijo que había convenido con Miriya en llamarla Maia….

Acompañada por el mayor Carpenter y el sargento Dante, Dana comprendió que ya no era hija única. Aquel bebé era su hermana pequeña.

Dana pulsó el botón del colgante y la imagen holográfica se desvaneció en el acto.


End file.
